


(Podfic) Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cuddling & Snuggling, Knives, Lots of reassurance, M/M, Pack Bonding, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: Text to Speech Podficauthor's summaryBoyd is there, hovering over his claws, Isaac looks devastated, Jennifer looks bewildered and concerned and horrified, Kali looks smug, the twins are carefully keeping their faces blank but they're playing along, and- Gods, he's really going to be forced to do this, isn't he? Pack, his Pack, the make-shift family he'd all but accidentally gathered is going to die by his hand, and even if it's forced, it'll still be his fault, for wanting them, for needing them, for biting them.Loving them.He wants to close his eyes but he owes Boyd more than that.And then, abruptly, in this saturated technicolor still-picture moment of chaos and violence- the eye of the storm- the door to the loft crashes open. With the water and the metal and the force of it, the sound is almost guttural, and far too loud- even Kali seems startled.[Or, the one where Stiles time-travels just in time to save Boyd and Derek from the Alphas, and manages to heal everyone, including himself, just a little in the process.]





	(Podfic) Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923153) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

> **[Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1veLw-In18uDixMlRWx4lTy4nsdpyJVyj)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
